The Necklace
by bubblezzx3
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke were best friends when they were 5. They became seperated and forgot about their past.The only thing that could bring them back is a necklace.Will they be together again? Or just get drifted apart slowly by the people in their way.
1. Chapter 1

**THE NECKLACE | CHAPTER 1 **

_**Sasuke & Hinata 5 years old**_

"_Sasu-kun what is this for?" said the young girl with bluish black hair and paled eyes to his best friend who is holding a half star necklace in his hand giving it to her._

"_Hina-chan, this is a symbol of our friendship. Whenever were not beside each other it will still be the same when you have the necklace with you always." The young raven haired boy with black onyx eyes said sweetly to his best friend standing in front of him. _

_He smiled at her and she smiled back. He put the necklace around her and said,_

"_Look Hina-chan, I have the other half!" His friend turned around and looked at the other half of the necklace. She took it and putted it together. She then looked at it and turned the back, It says,_

"_**Out of the stars in the sky, we both shine the most of how our friendship will last forever."**_

_Hinata let go of the necklace and looked at her best friend. She smiled softly to her best friend and hugged him. This caused the young Uchiha to blush a little. _

_The two were not separable until that day. When Hinata have to move to Suna to train so, she could become stronger. This made the two upset but couldn't do anything because they were only a couple of 5 year olds. _

* * *

><p><strong>10 Years Later<strong>

Time passes by and two completely forgot each other except, they still wore the necklace. The two didn't know why they always wear it but, it made them comfortable and safe.

Hinata became stronger and more confident. She wears boyish clothes and always mistaken to be one due to her flat chest and the way she acts. She didn't care of what people see her as a dude or as a girl.

Sasuke, on the other hand, became icy, and cold. He became the heartthrob of Konoha Gauken High. (WAIT! scratch that he became Konoha's number one heartthrob!) He also did became stronger but, his sweetness were all gone when his best friend move.

Now that they are 15 years old, Hinata will go back to Konoha to continue with her studies and Sasuke well, let's just see what will happen!

**REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! =]**


	2. Chapter 2 The Begginning of Everything

**THE NECKLACE | CHAPTER 2 THE BEGGINNING OF EVERYTHING**

**Sunday, Afternoon **

The gate watchers in the Konoha gates were sitting on their work spots, looking bored. But, their boredom went away when they saw two people walked pass the gates. Their eyes widened as they watched the two head their own way.

"Looks like Hyuuga-sama returned from training his daughter." One of the guards said as he sat down back to his chair.

"It's quite a pretty long training don't you think? For 10 years they were away in the village and stayed in Suna." The other one said.

"We must report this to Hokage-sama." The guard said who was sitting in his sit before who is now standing up and heading to the Hokage building.

**Back with Hinata & Hiashi**

"Hinata remember what I told you. You are a new Hinata, this is your new self." Hiashi said looking at his daughter who he trained by himself for a long time.

"Hai!"

They walked through the village and headed towards the Hyuuga Compound. There Hiashi buzzed the doorbell and few seconds later, a doorman opened the door. He was shocked to see his master again with his grown daughter with him. He let them entered and welcomed them both home.

Everyone in the Compound quickly knew who came back. They were all surprised of their comeback. But, they were mostly surprised to see the young Hyuuga heiress with a straight face who stood and sat looking powerful like her father.

It was silence for a moment in the room that they went in but, it broke when someone entered the house. This made Hinata pay full attention.

**HINATA'S POV**

I heard someone opened the front door and I perked up when I heard the voice that entered. This made otou-san's attention came to me. He knew that I badly as hell wanted to see Neji-niisan and well also Hizashi-sama and Hanabi-sama but, they weren't here. Hizashi-sama covered for otou-san in a business trip and Hanabi-sama goes to an all girls school in the otherside of Konoha.

The door slid open and a head peered in. There was a boy, who looks like father, then I realized who it is, it was Neji-niisan! My eyes were happy as hell! But, I had no emotions in my face. This is one of the things that father taught me; your eyes will show the emotion and not your face.

"Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama welcome back!" Niisan greeted us. I could tell that he was surprised that we were here. It was all written in his white orb looking eyes.

"Neji, would you mind if you show Hinata around the village, she needs to know where is where."

"No not at all Hi-" He was cutted off when one of our maids came and told father that the Hokage-sama was in the phone for him. He went out of the room leaving me and niisan alone. It was an awkward silence at first but, broke when he asked something with no emotions,

"Hinata-sama is that really you?"

I nodded, not saying a word like my father used to do to me when I was little, when I ask questions to him.

"Would you like to go around the village now?"

I nodded again. He stood up and I stood up too. I followed him outside the house and I couldn't take it anymore. I hugged him tight which caused him not to breathe normally.

"Niisan I missed you so much!"

"Well... I... mi...ssed...you...too."

"Oh, sorry niisan!" I let go of him and he sucked for air in. After he could breathe normally he said,

"I knew you still have that side of yours."

"Huh? How?" I tilt my head like a lost puppy. Then he flicked my forehead. It hurts so much, I kept rubbing it.

"Oww niisan."

"For pete sake Nat, it's you!" (Nat was her nickname given by Neji because when they where little he couldn't say her name right) said Neji-niisan who rubbed his temples.

"You became an idiot."

"HEY!" I was a little offended but, I let it passed away. We went there and here, looked at this and that.

**NORMAL POV**

From afar (not that far) you would see a blonde kunoichi and a brunette with two buns together shopping.

"Me and Neji-kun will be always together forever! He will never cheat on me." Said the girl who is named TenTen Hakiou. A 15 year old girl who is in a relationship with Neji Hyuuga. Then the blonde who was next to her noticed Neji and with a cute girl but, she couldn't see them clearly.

"Oh yeah, then why do I see him with a really cute girl?" The blonde said who is named Ino Yamanaka, 15 years old and loud and sweet one. Tenten looked where Ino was staring. She was filled in anger, to see his boyfriend with a really cute girl. The brunette ran up to them followed by giggling blonde.

When Tenten got up to them, Ino was still walking behind. Then she burst out,

"NEJI HYUUGA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" the brunette said putting her hands on her hips and raising her right eye brow.

"Uhhh, Tenten this isn't what it looks like." Said the boy with nervousness in his tone. He knew that Tenten can be really aggressive.

"Niisan what's going on?" Hinata said asking her beloved cousin who scared like a wet cat that just got of water.

"AND YOU WHAT DO YOU THINK YO-..." Tenten paused for a moment, processing what the girl who is in front of her. Then she realizes something

"Ehhh? Niisan? Wait that means..."

"Yes Tenten this but, you can call her Nat, do you remember her 10 years ago?" Neji said, who is now relaxed and back to his old self. Tenten's eyes were wide and there was a grin in her face. She quickly hugged Hinata tight and made her not breathe normally.

"OMG! HINA-CHAN YOU'RE BACK! I'M SO HAPPY!"

Then finally the blonde came up to them and you could tell her face was full of confusion. _"I thought Tenten would kill the girl but, why is she hugging her?"_ Then she recognized the girl because of her eyes and her bluish hair.

"Hi-hina-chan is that really you?" Ino said who was surprised and made her stutter while she speaks. She looked at Neji and he gave her a nod. A smile drew on her face and she ran up to Hinata and Tenten joining the hug. Neji sigh seeing her cousin being sabotage by two girls who will suck the air out of her.

"Can't...breathe! Who... Are... yo...you?" Said the girl who choked from her words as the hug got tighter.

"Huh? You don't remember us Hina-chan? Well were Ino and Tenten don't you remember you silly?" The blonde who taught her friend was kidding. Then both of the girls looked at her and saw that she was serious. They let go of her and stepped back with confusion. Then after that Neji explained to them of what happened that caused to forget her friends and said that if the school see Nat as a guy or girl, just live it that way. Also he said that call her Nat all the time, every time. The two kunoichis understand what Neji said to them.

"Well its okay if Hin- I mean Nat doesn't remember us. The important thing is she's back and we are happy!" Tenten said cheerfully to her friends.

"Now why don't we hang out together and start all over again you know?" Ino said sounding really convincing so that her friends would come. They all agree about this. They went from here to there and there to here.

When the day came became night, they went their separate ways. Hinata who was in her room that night and who's memory was coming back little by little, I mean really little like an ant, remember a little about her the two kunoichis that she hang out with. _"Don't be so sure Hinata of what they say." _She thought and remembered what Ino said to her,

"_Once your Konoha Leaf Village and forget all of your memories, it will help you bring them back little by little as time passed."_

She smirked while she lay down in her bed to sleep. _"Too foolish to believe about that." _The young heiress thought out loud as she drift away to sleep and dream about something in her new room.

**Hinata's Dream**

_There, right by the shady tree in the park, sitting under it was Hinata. Crying and her face were leaning in her knees. The boys who bullied her laughing and pointing at her. This happens every day, always getting bullied by boys who were older than her._

"_Hahaha look at her she looks like a turtle who is hiding in her shell!" said the boy who had black hair and brown eyes._

"_Awww I think it needs help to get out of her shell... Hahahaha!" another boy said who had green eyes and a hat in his head. Then he took her arm and pulled her_

"_Owww! LET GO OF ME! You faggot" said Hinata who was pleading so that her arm could let go of the boy who was holding. _

"_What did you say? Brat?" The boy with black hair was about to hit her, but then someone yelled._

"_HEY LET GO OF HER YOU DICKASS LOSERS!" It was Tenten but she was younger and more aggressive. (Yes, for Tenten at her young age she knows curse words.) _

"_YOHOO EGGHEADS! LOOK BEHND YOU!" another yelled and it was Ino. The boy turned and got a punch from Ino. But the other boy didn't have luck. He was badly beaten by Tenten like he was just a cockroach. The two boys ran away and never bullied Hinata ever._

"_Hey are you okay?" asked the blonde to the girl who had black, bluish hair._

"_You know you should learn how to stand up for yourself." Said Tenten who helped Hinata up._

"_Arigatou! Ummm..."_

"_Tenten Hakiou, don't you forget it."_

"_Ino Yamanaka, cute little one."_

"_Hai! Ino-chan and Tenten-chan." The young Hyuuga thanked them for saving her life and from that day on, Hinata learned how to stand up for herself with the help of her new friends._

**End**

**The Next Day, Monday **

Hinata wake up and the sun shining in her room from the window. Her eyes were full open and got up quickly to her bathroom in her room. No more than a minute she came out and went down stairs for breakfast.

There sat her father and across from the table is Neji who is eating with his uncle. She didn't sat in a chair but just took a piece of toast and left. Her father wasn't shock but, Neji was. She couldn't believe that Hinata didn't eat with them. Before, every time when they eat breakfast, dinner, or lunch she always want them to eat together. But now, she didn't do the same thing what she does. "_Is this really Nat? I guess she made a really big difference."_ He thought and went back to eat.

**Hinata's POV**

I was walking down the street of Konoha and I was heading to my new school. It's really odd when you have to transfer at the end of the 2nd semester and I will only have one semester left. WHO THE HELL WOULD DO THAT? Oh no wait right... Me...

I was wearing my black long sleeve that goes up to my elbow, a checkered, black/purple polo over it, not button. Ripped straight jeans and Nikey black/white high tops. Over all, adding an NY black hat to it where my hair was tucked in. I could seriously pass as a pretty cute guy as always.

It was spring and the cherry blossoms barely blossoms. I looked up the sky and saw a clear blue sky and felt a cool breeze. I looked at the necklace that I was wearing. I wonder why I always wear it and don't want to lose it? It's weird that I kept on wearing it and never knew who it came from. Life is unfair.

I stopped by the gates of Konoha Gauken High. A sweat dropped and I gulp of having a bad feeling about this. Then there were butterflies in my stomach. It didn't felt nice at all. I took my first step inside of the campus, having a bad feeling about this whole thing and soon I will regret it.

**END | CHAPTER 2 THE BEGGINNING OF EVERYTHING**


End file.
